Although numerous insecticides, miticides and other pest control agents have been used in the past, since their efficacy has been inadequate, their use has been limited due to problems with drug resistance, or they have caused damage or contamination of plant bodies or demonstrated potent toxicity against human beings, livestock or fish, there have been more than a few cases in which these conventional pest control agents were hardly considered to be satisfactory control agents. Thus, there has been a desire for the development of a chemical having few of these disadvantages that can also be used safely.
Patent Document 1 relating to the present invention describes the following compound having a backbone that resembles that of the compound according to the present invention.
However, the compound according to the present invention is not described in this document.

In the above formula, W′ represents an oxygen atom or sulfur atom, Aa, Ab and A′ respectively and independently represent a carbon atom or nitrogen atom, Y′ represents a halogen atom or the like, n′ represents an integer of 0 to 4, Rd and Re respectively and independently represent a hydrogen atom or C1 to C12 alkyl group or the like, Rf represents a halogen atom or the like, and Z′ represents a phenyl group or the like.
In addition, Patent Document 2 describes a compound represented by the following general formula. However, this compound was not considered to always demonstrate adequate control effects.

In the above formula, in the case R2 and Y are present at adjacent locations, R2 may form —CH2—, —CH2CH2—, —CH2O—, —CH2S— or —CH2N(R6)— (wherein, R6 represents a C1 to C6 alkyl group or the like) together with Y, or may form a 5-membered or 6-membered ring together with atoms respectively bonded thereto.
Patent Document 1: WO 2005/085216
Patent Document 2: WO 2007/105814